Hands Off My Girl
by crazy chick to the nines
Summary: Just a little High School-ish AU in the Alpha/Beta/Omega universe. The drive-in is the place to be, but what happens when two alphas are both interested in the same omega.


**Hands Off My Girl **

_And the record keeps playing /The same old song /The hipster keeps mugging on me all night long /They say "Ah ha, ah ha"/ Keep your hands off my girl/Keep your hands off my girl_

Brian bounces along behind the counter to the music coming from the radio in the corner while Mia dances and attempts to sweep in front of the calendar before the intermission rush comes in.

The drive-in is the most popular hang out in the whole city…well aside from the racing streets, but that's a different story. Tonight the drive-in is showing a double feature of classic horror movies. Everyone from their high school is here and the cars are parker and segregated the same way the lunch tables in the cafeteria are. It's kind of funny. All the alphas strutting around trying to get the pretty omegas to notice them. If it wasn't his life Brian would think he was in a movie.

"Heads up Bri we've got alpha company." Mia chuckles as she skips behind the counter to help out.

"Sometimes I wish your brother would just make use public already." Brian groans, "I'm tired of keeping other alphas at bay by myself. If he would just get his knot in my ass already we wouldn't have this problem."

"Brian you know I love you, but I never wanted to know this much about your nonexistent sex life." Mia shudders at the thought.

"Just because you and Vince are already mated and practically married doesn't mean we all are." Brian grouses.

"You know how my brother is. He likes his privacy and once you start smelling like him the whole world is going to know his business."

"Yeah but I want those hussy omegas to keep their filthy hands off him."

Before Mia can respond a group of alpha jocks walk if loud and boisterously. The settle down slightly when the spot Brian and Mia behind the counter.

"Well look what we have here." The front man says.

"Just a couple of pretty omegas." The second adds.

"But they are pretty ones." Another comments with a head tilt.

The group approaches the counter with a walk that could only be called a strut, trying to gain the favor of the omegas. Brian and Mia roll their eyes knowing full well that they taken and not the slightest bit interested in other alphas.

When the group finally reaches the counter they take a rude sniff of the air and then completely disregard Mia because she smells like Vince.

"Well doesn't this just get more interesting by the minute. This one is unattached…" The leader says, "and close to heat."

The group chuckles behind him.

"How would you like to spend that heat with and alpha that can take care of you?" The leader asks with a leering grin.

"Not on your life." Brian says with a smile so sweet it could give you cavities.

"You know you want to." The alpha leers, "Got a nice big knot just waiting to plug you up right.

"The answer is still no."

"No one ever says no to me." The alpha says before hoping up on the counter and swinging his legs over the other side.

At this point Mia can see the trouble brewing and the rest of the alpha gang is still hanging around. She doesn't have any hope of helping Brian by herself so she runs out of the concession stand to get help.

Brian slowly backs towards the end of the concession stand and the exit while the alpha keeps advancing on him.

Just as Brian's back hits the wall a voice stops all movement.

"Back away from him." The voice growls.

"Why should I? He's unclaimed." The alpha says as he leans in; cadging Brian against the wall with a hand on his bicep.

"I'll say it one more time and maybe you'll get it through your thick skull. Get your hand off my Girl." The voice growls lower.

The unwanted alpha turns around to face this new threat and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Dom Toretto and his gang on the other side of the counter. Dom looks absolutely furious while Leon and Vince stand ready at his side to take the unwanted alpha down a peg.

"He's unclaimed. It is within my right to claim him." The alpha says.

Clearly this idiot doesn't know when to give up. Dom takes one look at him and his goons and instantly sizes up the competition.

"You're right. He is physically unclaimed, but clearly he doesn't want you." Dom says as he crosses his arms and leans back a little.

"What makes you think he wants you?" The other alpha growls.

"Why don't you ask him and find out?" Dom asks with a smirk.

The unwanted alpha growls impatiently, "In accordance with the old law I challenge you to an alpha fight."

The entire group, both Dom and the unwanted alpha's friends, stop moving. An alpha fight is almost unheard of in this day and age, but the old law still holds power the alpha is still within his right to call one.

"Then come out here and fight me like a true alpha." Dom smirks.

Through the whole exchange Brian remains plaster against the wall trying to stay out of the way of the clearly angry alphas. The pheromones these two were sending off could frighten even the bravest of beta and even some less dominant alphas. Meaning Brian was absolutely drowning in the corner in his own lust.

When the alphas begin to circle each other Brian finally pipes up, "Guys, take it outside!"

"He's right!" Mia shouts, "Our boss will kill us."

The alphas seem to snap out of it for long enough to hustle out of the door. Unfortunately it draws an even larger crowd when they actually start throwing punches. Vince, Leon, Letty and the other alphas friends manage to keep everyone back far enough to not interfere with the fight.

While the alphas fight Brian huddles against Mia hoping and praying that Dom wins. He shivers when the other alpha lands a solid punch to Dom's ribs.

"It's okay Brian Dom's just playing with him, letting him get a few lucky punches in." Mia whispers in his ear.

"Mia, I have a problem." Brian whispers back.

Mia takes one look at Brian who is shaking and starting to sweat. She takes one deep sniff of Brian and gasps before huddling Brian closer to her and looking around hoping no one noticed.

"Dom! Finish it!" Mia shouts.

Dom takes a quick look in Brian and Mia's direction. In the time it takes to look over his shoulder and then pummel the other alpha into the ground Brian's scent starts to radiate out to the rest of the unmated alphas in the gathered group and alerting them all to Brian's unclaimed early heat status.

Before anyone can make a move in Brian's direction Dom pins the other alpha to the ground and he submits having clearly lost the fight. Dam walks over to Brian and Mia and wraps Brian up in his arms to claim a kiss to warn off the other alphas in the crowd.

"Dom." Brian moans quietly as he leans into Dom, "We need to get out of here."

"I know baby I know. I can smell the heat on you." Dom whispers as he turns to escort Brian to his car.

"Don't leave me." Brian whimpers into Dom's neck.

Dom stops short of opening his passenger door for Brian and takes a serious look at the flush high on Brian's cheeks and the sweat starting to bead at his hair line.

"Do you know what you're asking Bri?"

Brian nods vigorously while he squirms against the side of Dom's car. Dom stands there staring at Brian for a couple of minutes before he finally makes his decision and opens the door for Brian to climb inside.

"Your house is prepared for this right?" Dom asks as he peels out of the drive-in at an almost absurd speed.

Brian pants and squirms in his seat. Dom continues to drive towards Brian's house not expecting an answer because Brian is descending into full heat quickly.

When the reach Brian's house Dom knocks loudly on the door and waits impatiently for Bri's parents to open the door. Once Dom has quickly explained the situation Brian's parents direct him to Brian's room before grabbing bags from their room and exiting the house.

The only words spoken after the initial explanation is that Dom better take dam good care of Brian or else, but Dom knows their only kidding because they've told him on numerous occasions that Brain really loves him and they would be honored to have him as their son-in-law.

With Brian's parents out of the house Dom settles Brian into his bed before running to the kitchen to grab some bottles of water and snacks from the cupboard set aside for Brian's heats.

When Dom returns to Brian's room he finds the most beautiful sight he's ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Brian has already stripped himself naked and is already on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. He's dripping so much that the sheets underneath him are wet. Brian turns his head to look at Dom with pleading eyes when he smells the alpha enter the room.

"I know Bri I know. Just a couple more seconds so I can get naked and get my knot in you." Dom murmurs as he sets down his supplies.

Dom strips quickly before crawling up the bed behind Brian. The unobstructed view of Brian's hole nearly drives Dom crazy. He's wet and he smells divine and Dom is already worked up from the fight earlier, but he can't help but lean forward and lick a long line up the inside of Brian's thighs, collecting the slick leaking out of Brian. Brian cries out and rocks back towards Dom with an urgency that he's never shown before.

"Taste so good baby." Dom growls, "Going to knot you up and make you mine."

Brian continues whining and rocking into Dom while Dom sets about eating Brian out like a starving man before he even thinks about adding fingers to stretch Brian's virgin hole. Dom must have a secret sadistic streak because it seems like he spends forever working Brian open and causing his cock to leak copious amounts of precum.

"Dominic…" Brian whines while rocking back on Dom's fingers, "Please give me your knot. I need it."

"Okay Bri okay." Dom whispers while lining himself up with Brian's hole.

Dom takes his time pushing in and stops when he's got his entire cock seated in Brian. His walls are so slick and hot and tight around him that he's in danger of popping his knot like some puberty riddle alpha.

Once Dom is completely seated a switch goes off in Brian's brain causing him to buck back and thrash beneath Dom. Dom quickly grips Brian's hips to still him and begins to set a punishing rhythm. This calms Brain down enough for Dom to slow his pace a little and just enjoy the feeling of finally being inside his omega. Once Dom knots Brian he will be completely his and no one will ever try and take him away again.

Brian begins to pant and whine louder the closer he gets to orgasm and Dom begins to thrust harder wanting to knot Brian and send him over the edge.

"That's it baby. You're going to be mine forever. Going to keep you filled to the brim with my cum until you're carrying my baby."

Brian moans loudly and reaches behind him to pull Dom close as he cums harshly under Dom. Dom bites down hard on the tempting patch of skin between Brian's shoulder and neck to mark him as his.

When he finally comes to enough to disengage his teeth from Brian's skin he notices that Brian is fast asleep on his knot with the most content smile Dom has ever seen on his face.

"That's right you're my girl now Bri. Go ahead and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up and your heat hits again." Dom whispers.

In Brian's dreams he sees Dom and him on a porch swing with a little bundle resting in Dom's arms while Brian rubs at his large belly.


End file.
